Biometric data can be used to recognize a person based on physical characteristics of the person. For example, a person can be identified based on a facial appearance, hair color, clothing, height, voice and so forth. The biometric data can be used to control access to a computing system and to configure the computing system based on preferences of the person. Typically, biometric data is obtained from the user in a setup process and stored as a template at the computing system. When the person subsequently desires to access the computing system, the template is used to identify the person.